


[podfic] Cold Comfort

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Valar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Nerdanel, early in the Second Age, ponders the wisdom of her choices.





	[podfic] Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261383) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



> Thank you to amyfortuna for blanket permission! That's my favorite thing.  
> -  
> Recorded and posted for Tolkien Femslash Week 2017, for the prompt Sappho 56 (trans. Anne Carson): 
> 
> not one girl I think  
> who looks on the light of the sun  
> will ever  
> have wisdom  
> like this
> 
> Because is this not the most Nerdanel quote there has ever been?  
> -  
> There are slight sound effects here, but I don't think they should be at all triggering for listeners with auditory epilepsy, and there is no dramatic reverb/echo for those with auditory processing issues. The biggest difference is in "distance" and a slight volume drop.

Title: [Cold Comfort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8261383)  
Length: 9:11

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/83pwro1cci91rce/Cold_Comfort.mp3)


End file.
